Anniversary
by DeadNotSleeping2048
Summary: It's been a year since Finn died. A story of how his friends and family are coping.


Anniversary

It had been a year. 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. 8,760 hours. 525,600 minutes. 31,536,000 seconds. Since Finn was taken away them. Since Finn was taken from her. Rachel couldn't sleep. Not today.

**1AM**

She was sat in a graveyard. A year ago she'd have been creeped out, but over the last few months she'd spent more time in it than she'd care to admit. It was raining lightly. The rain, mixing with her tears as it fell, would make the flowers grow.

**3AM**

Rachel heard footprints walking towards her from behind. She didn't turn around. A shadowy figure sat down on the cold wet floor beside her. Puck. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. Neither of them spoke.

**5AM**

The two were unsure of whether they were awake or asleep. They were still silent. It started raining harder.

**7AM**

Burt and Carole arrived. They put more flowers on the grave. The grave was overflowing with flowers. Why did Finn need flowers? It's not like he'd ever even see them. Plus he never really liked flowers when he was alive. He just bought them for Rachel.

**7:30AM**

Burt left for work. Carole tried to talk to Puck and Rachel. Neither of them replied.

**8AM**

Carole gave up on getting a reply. She went home.

**9AM**

Strangers started showing up at the graveyard. Puck glared at anyone who looked at him or the tiny brunette. Rachel stared into space.

**10:30AM**

Quinn visited Finn's grave. She talked to the headstone. "Take care of her." She said to Puck. He looked up. For the first time in hours, he attempted to talk. His voice was slurred and it cracked halfway through. Quinn could just about make out the words. "I am."

**12PM**

Two old ladies came into the graveyard. They started gossiping about Puck and Rachel. Puck gave them the middle finger. They made snide comments and left. Rachel gave Puck a watery smile.

**2PM**

Kurt and Santana came as soon as their flight from New York landed. Rachel had disappeared with no word, but they had known exactly where they'd find her. Where you could almost always find her. Kurt talked to his brother. Santana tried to talk to Puck. Puck ignored her. Santana tried to talk to Rachel. Rachel didn't notice her. Santana and Kurt tried to convince Puck and Rachel to go home, or at least get something to eat. Neither Puck now Rachel responded to any of their threats or bribes.

**4PM**

Will arrived with Emma and the glee club. They sang to Finn. Rachel didn't join in. If you asked them afterwards, neither Rachel nor Puck even knew what the glee club had sang.

**5PM**

Mercedes and Sam showed up. Mercedes whispered something about Rachel always being a drama queen. Sam pretended he didn't hear her. Puck gave her a death glare. Rachel stared at the floor.

**5:30PM**

Tina, Artie, Mike and Blaine turned up. Artie put down some flowers, Tina cried... a lot, Blaine comforted Tina, Mike told Finn how he wished he could have spent more time teaching him to dance, they all left after about half an hour.

**6PM**

Sue Sylvester arrived. She insulted Finn. She then whispered "I'm sorry." Hoping that nobody would hear. Puck heard. He didn't comment.

**7PM**

Coach Beiste arrived. She put a football on the grave. She told Puck to be strong. He gave her a half-hearted smile. It rained harder.

**9PM**

Kurt came back. He talked to the headstone. He tried to convince Rachel to come back to New York. She kept staring at the grass. Kurt tried to persuade Puck to go home. He didn't.

**9:30PM**

Kurt returned again. This time all he did was wrap a blanket around the two figures at the graveside before leaving.

**11PM**

An old man tried to convince them that they had to leave as the cemetery was closing. After getting no response for 10 minutes straight, he walked off muttering under his breath. "Bloody teenagers and their aversion to rules." Puck laughed

**1AM**

Rachel fell asleep on Puck's lap. Puck stroked her hair until he fell asleep too.

**6AM**

Rachel and Puck both woke up. They shivered. The ground was icy. Puck stood silently, and offered a hand to Rachel. She didn't move. Puck picked her up and carried her to his truck. He didn't want to go home so he just drove around for hours.

**11AM**

Puck took Rachel to Breadstix, to try to feed her. He ordered them both food. Neither of them touched it.

**4PM**

Somehow they'd ended up back at McKinley. He knew Glee Club would be starting soon. Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the choir room. They sat at the back, ignoring the strange and concerned looks.

Rachel knew that singing wouldn't make it OK. But she might as well try. She was who she was after all, a diva. And a diva would sing her heart out. Her voice was hoarse and raw due to the crying and emotion. Maybe one day, she'd be able to sing again, like she did before.


End file.
